


Nervous

by Curlyheadedcutie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlyheadedcutie/pseuds/Curlyheadedcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Hinata wasn't nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to fic writing and this is my first attempt. I hope you like it!

This time Hinata wasn’t nervous. 

This wasn’t like all of their previous matches. He didn’t feel the need to run to the bathroom before he stepped onto the court. His heart didn’t pound in his chest as he observed the screaming crowd before him. His palms weren’t sweating as he anticipated the feeling of the ball in his hand. He wasn’t intimidated by the height of the players from the club across the net.

‘So long as I'm here, you will be the strongest.’ Kageyama’s words echoed in his ears as he lined up next to his much taller teammate. He remembered how much his perspective changed during that practice. He remembered how it seemed like the whole court disappeared and Kageyama was the only one standing in front of him.

After that night they practiced non stop. They practiced until they were kicked out of the practice court, and then they practiced some more. They were determined to do whatever it took to be exactly what their team needed to succeed. During this time Kageyama became his back bone. He knew that he was strong whenever the taller boy was sending tosses his way. 

They helped each other reach their full potential, and in doing so made their team even stronger. Kageyama learned to smile and trust in the abilities of the other club members. Hinata learned how to think on his feet and how to spike tosses no one else could. 

“Today, we are going to win.” He spoke and he knew it was the truth. The whole team was behind him. More importantly Kageyama was there. Together they could overcome any and all opponents. 

Today was going to be the day that the Karasuno Volleyball Club proved that they could fly. It didn’t matter what the scoreboard said or how loudly the audience cheered. All that mattered was that Kageyama and the rest of the club were there to hold each other up. 

“You’re right,” Kageyama squeezed his hand and everyone took their places on the court. 

He was the ultimate decoy and Kageyama was the setter who knew how to make him one of the strongest players on the court.

This time Hinata wasn’t nervous because Kageyama was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata trusts Kageyama so much!!


End file.
